<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reluctant by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486618">Reluctant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How so?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peeves/Peter Pettigrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095938</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reluctant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in one of the many secret rooms in Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew has been asked to come here by his ex boyfriend Peeves the poltergeist.</p><p>Peter asked, "Have you forgiven me yet?"</p><p>Peeves scowled. "No and I never shall. You lied to me!"</p><p>Peter sighed. "Then why did you ask me to come here today?"</p><p>Peeves muttered, "Heard rumours about Black in his animagus form, thought you might like to know."</p><p>Peter gasped. "You did?"</p><p>Peeves nodded and told him, "That Harry Potter your Ron is friends with has been saying he saw him, well he thinks it's the Grimm..."</p><p>Peter smiled slightly. "You went through the trouble to tell me this even though we're not together any more. I guess you still care about me more than you'd like to admit."</p><p>Peeves turned his head away and responded, "Perhaps, but we can't keep pretending that lie was alright."</p><p>Without another word, he zoomed away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>